In The School Library
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Sometimes, being in the school library isn't that bad... I'M BACK! an I still don't own Danny Phantom. But please review afterwards. Slight AU.


**I'm NOT dead guys! I was just really busy! First there was the school projects, then second was me joining officer ship in GSP (Girl Scouts of the Philippines) in my school. Then there's scouting every Friday and my tutor every Mondays and Wednesdays. And then next week, I will be auditioning for Drama Guild (club at my school) on Tuesday. So long story short… I was VERY busy. But I still managed to come up with this. Anyway, please review in the end!**

* * *

The school library was the last place he expected to be in to. He never even imagined on going there, but he had to for his annoying English teacher, Mr. Lancer, gave them book reports. He sighed before placing his school bag down on the nearest table before proceeding to the romance section. He didn't know what made him choose the romance section, but he began scanning the shelves anyway. He sighed once more before grabbing the first book that looked somewhat appealing to him.

He leaned on the shelf and began scanning the pages. Once he decided that this book was too complicated for him, he closed it and made a move to put it back when something from his left caught his eye.

It wasn't exactly a 'thing'. It was more of a 'whom'. He turned to see a girl, about the same age as he was on the other end of the section. She had short, midnight black hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin complexion was pale, which was contrast to the color that she was wearing which was mostly black. She had a frown on her face as she flipped through the pages of the book she was holding.

His baby blue eyes stared at her for who knows how long until finally, the girl sensed someone watching her and looked around. Her eyes found his and in an instant, he averted his eyes and blushed before putting the book he was holding back to its place. When he looked up, his eyes met hers again. She smiled at him and he smiled back a small smile before she proceeded down another section of the library.

The blue eyed boy sighed before grabbing the same book he had put away earlier in panic and began to make his way towards his table. As he sat down, he looked around and saw the girl from earlier sit on the table just a few rows from his. Her eyes met his for the second time before smiling and proceeding to read her book.

He then got an idea and took out his sketch pad and began to draw her. For a while, that's what he did. He didn't even bother to do his report. He just kept on drawing her. When he looked up from his drawing, the girl was gone. Sighing, he took a glance at his unfinished drawing before packing up his things and going home.

Later that night, he kept on staring at his sketch of her. There was something about her that made her seem so interesting. The way she dressed, the way she moved, the way she smiled, her eyes… he shook his head before putting away his sketch pad and drifting off to sleep.

In the next following days, he always went to the library just to see her and draw a few sketches of her. They would glance and smile at each other several times but wouldn't talk to each other. One day, when he went to the library again, there was no sign of her. He got confused so he checked the whole library. Every section, every place he could think off but there was still no sign of her. Eventually, he gave up and decided to head home.

The next few days were the same. There was still no sign of the girl anywhere. He checked all of his classes to see if she was his classmate in any of them. He checked the cafeteria, the gym, every place he could think off but he couldn't find her.

The next day, he went to the park with his sketch book. He went to the fountain and sat at the edge and opened his sketch book. Every page was full of his most detailed sketches of her. Soon, he came across his favorite sketch of her. It was a sketch of her sitting on the library floor with her knees slightly up to her chest. She was holding a sketch book that looked similar to his. She was also drawing something but he couldn't make out what it is. The only thing in the picture that was colored was her eyes.

He sighed before looking around him. He saw children playing, couples strolling, families having picnics. Then he saw her. She was on a hill sitting under a tree drawing. The blue eyed boy instantly smiled before making his way towards her. When he got there, he watched her for a while before clearing his throat.

The girl looked up and when she saw him, a smile lit up her face. He smiled back before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hi." He said nervously. The girl smiled again before responding.

"Hey there." She said. The boy shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I haven't been seeing you in the library very often now. Is it okay for me to ask why?" he asked. The girl shrugged but still had a smile on her face.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to go somewhere else for a change." She said as she set her sketch book down and faced him fully. The boy smiled before sitting down cross-legged in front of her.

"I'm Danny by the way. We've been seeing each other a lot and we don't even know each other's names." He said smiling as he held out his hand to her. She smiled before shaking it.

"I'm Sam." She said as she shook his hand before letting go. She then noticed his sketch book. "You draw?" she asked. He looked down at his sketch book before smiling.

"Yeah, I draw. And it seems like you draw too." He said as he gestured to her own sketchbook. The girl laughed slightly before placing it on her lap. She then looked at him.

"Would you mind showing me a few drawings of yours?" she asked. The boy was taken aback by the question. He never showed any of his drawings to anyone. Not even to his own family but something told him to let her see it so he agreed. He flipped to his favorite sketch of her before handing it to her nervously.

"That's my… uh… favorite…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck. The girl gasped when she saw his sketch. The girl in the picture looked exactly like her. Every detail, every feature was there. She then noticed that the only thing that was colored were her eyes. She looked up at the nervous boy in front of her before smiling and handing his sketch book back to him. She then took her own and flipped through pages before handing it to him.

"This one is my favorite." She said smiling. The boy looked at her confused before taking it and giving it a look. His confusion turned into shock one he saw her drawing. It was a drawing of him leaning on a book shelf with his sketch book on one hand and was drawing. Like his drawing, the only thing that was colored was his eyes. He looked up at her before smiling. He then took his sketch book and ripped his favorite sketch of her before handing it to her.

"Here. You can have this." He said. The girl blushed before taking it.

"Thanks. You can have mine too." She said before taking her sketch pad and ripping the picture before handing it to him. The boy blushed and accepted the drawing. Then he noticed the sun beginning to set. Sighing, he stood up making the girl do the same.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably be getting home. Thanks for the drawing by the way." He said smiling.

"Yeah. I should probably be getting home too. Thanks for the drawing. See you around, Danny." she said before kissing his cheek making both of them blush.

"Y-yeah… see y-you, Sam." He said while smiling goofily as she watched her go. After she disappeared from view, he began to proceed to his own house.

_See you around, Sam…_

* * *

**I know, I know. Crappy ending. But please review what you think!**


End file.
